Found You
by AshmandaLC
Summary: FF3 -- Refia visits a local bar to help herself forgot about him, if only for one night. She hasn't seen him since the defeated the Cloud of Darkness. Until tonight. Refia/Desch Rated T for steamy scene at the end.


Title: Found You

Characters: Refia/Desch

Summary: On a cold, starry night, Refia makes her way to the local pub to drink him from her mind again. After seven months, and she still hasn't seen him. Until tonight.

Rating: T – Teen; for some minor language, and a steamy scene at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 3. That's Square-Enix. :pouts: But I DO own Delilah, Carek and Cornelius Sherrim.

Found You – A Refia/Desch story

She stuffed her hands in her pockets, trying desperately to keep her hands warm in the chill of a mountain winter. The sky was clear, showing every twinkling star. But they didn't reflect in her eyes tonight. No. Not tonight. Not another night that _he_ crossed her mind. She kept her eyes low and to the ground.

She supposed this was her punishment for running away when she was younger.

The one she loved had disappeared. Probably to go live with that girl in Canaan who was so madly in love with him.

_He didn't even stay to say goodbye. He probably couldn't wait to get back…home._

She cringed at the last word. His new home. With _her_.

She opened the door, scaring a drunken old man near the hinges. She ignored him as she made her way to the bar, sitting on an empty stool and pulling her hands from her pockets to rest them on the bar surface. The bartender made her way to the young woman. She immediately saw the discontent that shadowed the young woman's beautiful face.

"Can I get you something, dear?" The bartender asked in a kind, motherly voice.

Refia nodded as she spoke up, "Just a double of whatever the special is tonight." She never raised her eyes to look to the woman behind the bar.

When a double shot was placed in front of her, she instinctively reached for it, letting her fingers play on the rim before closing her fingers around the glass and lifting it to her lips. The alcohol was smoothly making its way down her throat, coating her in a warmth she hadn't felt since…Well, since the last time she'd thought of him. Which had led her to go to the nearest bar, at the time, and do as she will tonight.

The woman behind the bar spoke up softly, busying her hands with cleaning a large mug.

"What's worryin' ya sweetie?"

Refia never even looked up from the bar surface.

"A man. Isn't that usually why a woman comes in to this place?"

The bartender nodded her head knowingly.

"I understand all too well, baby. I worried over a man for years before he even _realized_ there were other people than a girl who had died when we were younger. He just couldn't seem to get over her. But I think he was just feelin' guilty. He had a dream one night of her tellin' him she forgave him and that she wanted him to move on with his life. The next day he was at my doorstep, a bouquet of daisies in one hand and tickets to a play in the other. Even to this day, he still apologizes for actin' so stupid to me."

Refia nodded. "What happened to him?"

The woman laughed. "Why, he's my husband now. We have a little boy. And I couldn't be happier."

Refia looked up at the woman for the first time. She was…a knock out. She was most definitely middle aged at least. Long brown hair fell down and around her shoulders in beautiful dark ringlets. She had soft honey colored eyes that belied her age with their endless wisdom. Time had given this woman much gratitude. Her body was slender, but fit. It probably had to be if she ran a bar.

Refia suddenly began wondering what man would be lucky enough to catch this woman's eye. So much so that she'd stay faithful to him even when he wasn't her's.

This woman had to have the heart of a saint.

"So, baby. Tell me 'bout your man. What's he look like?"

Refia inwardly flinched. She said the first word that came to mind.

"Beautiful."

The bartender laughed, her hand coming down to slap her knee.

"I hear ya! But maybe you'd like to elaborate on 'beautiful' for me."

Refia was starting to like this woman. Her charisma was infectious.

"Long dark hair and he's always got a couple loose bits of his bangs that hang in front. He's tall, slender, but built. He has these…amazing eyes. They're the most calming shade of purple. He always wears these gold earrings that just seem to make his tanned skin even sexier."

The woman watched Refia's eyes get that far-off look in them.

"So in short, he's damn near perfect."

Refia nodded slowly, looking up in to the woman's eyes.

"But…he's not mine. Never has been, never will be. He's got someone else, but she's alive and was waiting on him to come home. So he went."

Another double shot appeared in her vision.

"This one's on the house, honey. I'm gonna fix you up a hot meal, sweetheart, and you just let Ol' Mama take care of ya, baby."

After a fabulous meal, two more double shots and what felt like hours but was only a mere forty-five minutes, someone else opened the door. She distantly heard boots clunking heavily on the wooden floor. A form sat next to her, though she wasn't really aware. She was too caught up in her thoughts of a certain man.

A deep voice ordered two of the special. The bartender warily made her way across the floor again to get more liquor, coming back and placing two shots in front of the man. She eyed him as she stood back away from the couple. He nodded his thanks, and turned in his seat to look at Refia. Her beautiful red hair was just as long as it had been, and still down. He silently thanked whatever Gods there were for that. He'd always loved it down.

Her eyes held a solemn look about them that wasn't he remembered her having. He remembered her fiery temper and a deep kindness that never failed to astound him.

"It's too lovely a night for anyone to be drinking alone in a place like this." He stated softly, slowly pushing one of the shots to her. She didn't even look up as her hands reached for it, grasping it and tossing her head back as it came in contact with her lips. She placed the empty shot glass on the bar top.

"So now I'm hearing you too? Aren't my thoughts enough?"

He looked puzzled for a moment, looking to the bartender for an answer. The bartender only held up four fingers. That wasn't enough even for Refia to get drunk off of.

He floundered around awkwardly for a moment before continuing.

"What I was hoping for was maybe…'I missed you'? I was expecting some anger, perhaps, at the fact I haven't contacted you."

She gave an ironic smile, her eyes never leaving the wood of the bar.

"_Missed_ isn't the word I'd use. And I must be going crazy."

Then she turned her head, her eyes looking to the floor before slowly making their way up.

Large black boots, and the dark pants; the indigo jacket. She let out an involuntary gasp. Her eyes continued their path. Past the ends of the sleeves of said jacket was a pair of light purple gloves. One was clutching his own shot glass, while the other rested on the dark pants. Her eyes travelled further up to the unbuttoned collar of the jacket, exposing tanned skin and the beautiful dip where his collarbone met in the middle. Just above his shoulders, she saw the tips of his golden earrings resting above the skin. Looking further up she found soft, masculine lips tilted up in a small smile; a pointed nose, showing the man's ancestry; and then, her breath was taken away. _His_ beautiful purple eyes that also gave away his bloodline. A lock of his glorious dark mane had fallen in his eyes.

_Just like then. Oh God…I don't feel so good…_

He smiled at her as her eyes widened, coming to terms with the man sitting in front of her. Then he saw her eyes roll back in to her head. Her body began to tip to the side, ready to fall off her seat. He threw his glass aside, his arms reaching out to catch her. He pulled her close, glaring at the other men who watched, fascinated with the fiery-headed woman. He looked to the bartender as she opened her mouth.

"Don't worry, hon. I gotcha covered. I have a room you can put her in."

The bartender winked at him, and led him upstairs after telling a young boy to watch the bar while she was gone. She took him to a small room covered in children's art and photo frames.

He looked around nervously.

"Don't think anything of it, hon. He's my son, and he's been around this his whole life. We don't run an inn, but the young lady here told me her story. Lemme tell ya, sir, you've done quite the number on this one."

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh? How so?"

The bartender smiled, clearing the king sized bed off from the clothes piled on it. Desch gently laid Refia on the covers. The bartender handed him the jacket she had come in with. He placed it over her form then brushed a bit of her hair from her face.

He heard the bartender click her tongue at him.

"Hon…I hope she's the only girl you've devastated like this."

He chuckled. "I've been looking for this one for some time now, she just keeps getting past me somehow. There's only been one other girl to ever love me, and by the time I got back to tell her I was sorry that I didn't feel the same, she'd already found another man. Guess she moves on quickly. After that, I made my way around the world, trying to find this one. And I'm not even sure she really loves me…" He gave the bartender a small smile at this.

The bartender smiled, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"You really are too much, mister. But now that you're here, please don't leave 'til she wakes up, alright? I don't wanna see her back in here unless she's partyin' with ya." The bartender's drawl reached his ears faintly as she made her way back down the stairs to serve her customers.

--

She woke sometime later, her eyes groggily opening.

_Soft pillow…soft mattress. Ngh…head hurts…_

She saw something move from the corner of her eye so she turned her head to the left to see a window. And a figure in front of it.

_The man from before. Oh God._

He turned around, his hands in his pockets. He smiled at her.

"Good to see you're up now. I thought I'd hurt something when I caught you."

She let out a scream, scrambling back and her hands clutching her coat tighter to her figure. He looked surprised for a moment, looking over himself.

"What's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me?"

Refia seemed to calm down enough to take a couple of deep breaths. She opened her eyes again.

He was still there.

She got to her hands and knees, crawling over the expanse of bed to get closer to him. Tentatively, she reached out a hand to softly let her fingers run over the cloth of his jacket.

"You're…you're really here…"

Tears sprung in her eyes as she looked up. His eyes met her's as his hands came to cradle her face. His thumbs brushed the bottoms of her eyes, dispelling the pools that had gathered there.

Desch dropped to his knees to be at eye-level with her. The wind ruffled his long ponytail behind him and her eyes caught the ends fluttering back down, still held back with that same light blue ribbon.

"Honestly, you move too much. I couldn't keep up. I'm surprised I got you here. I thought for sure you'd have left this place by now."

She looked stunned for a moment.

"Dad just has me delivering some special orders lately. It's almost like as soon as I get home, he has another lined up for me. Is that what you were talking about?"

Desch's lips twitched, as though he wanted to smile, but stopped himself.

"That could explain it. It always felt like you were a step ahead of me somehow."

Refia let out a shuddering breath. His voice. _That_ voice. It was enough to make any woman weak. For Refia, it was worse. She knew what kind of person he was, as well.

Self-sacrificing, chivalrous, kind-hearted, sometimes childish, but always very much _man_.

Ah, yes. That low rumble that fell out of his mouth was indeed going to be the death of her. She was suddenly aware how close they were, and that one of his hands had made its way into her hair. She closed her eyes at the feeling of his fingers running through her tresses. She let her head fall on his shoulder as he continued to lead his fingers through her hair.

"Where were you? When we turned around after it was all done, you weren't there. You didn't even say goodbye."

Desch cringed at the hurt that resounded through her voice.

"Everyone was busy and practically partying. You think I'd interrupt that? Come on! Ingus was about to get Arc to have his first drink!"

Refia laughed through her tears.

"All the more reason you should've stayed. He almost immediately fell to his knees choking on it. But you still didn't answer me. Where did you go?"

Desch brought his other hand to rest against the back of her neck.

"I went to Canaan. I thought it best to let the girl down easily. Ya know…let her know that I remembered everything and that I just didn't feel the same. When I got there, however, she'd apparently gotten over me. She was with some strong farm boy. And he watched over he like a hawk while I was there. Never let her outta his sight and she ate that up. Then I left there, and made my way north. I found your hometown, and everyone said you'd left. In retrospect, I think I should've just stayed there. But let's face it: I've never been known for my astounding intelligence."

Refia giggled, bringing her hands up to rest on his arms. After a moment, she became solemn again.

"Why were you looking for me?"

Desch pushed himself away from her to look in her eyes.

"Do you really not know? Ingus caught on to it, and so did Luneth. I'm surprised you didn't see it. I was looking for you because I knew you'd be upset if I wasn't the first to tell you why I went to Canaan. I knew you didn't like her very much."

He watched her face carefully, seeing panic settle in. He patted her cheeks.

"Now, now, Refia. It's fine that you didn't like her. She was kind of shallow anyway. Sort of a flake. I was looking for you to tell you why I went. I wanted you to know that I wasn't going back to her."

He pulled her face closer, letting the tip of his nose brush her's.

"I wanted you to know that I was coming back to you." He whispered.

Refia's tears came freely now, quickly closing the gap between their lips, clumsily wrapping her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. It all happened so fast she wasn't even aware of her movements anymore.

He answered her immediately, throwing his arms around her waist. His hand wandered up to her hair, drowning his fingers in her locks.

Her hands moved swiftly from his neck to frame his face, letting her lips tell him silently (or in this case not so silently) just what she felt. Her answer was the same passion from him.

All too soon, though, he pulled away, his chest heaving with the breaths he was catching up on. Her's seemed to follow suit.

Once he was finally breathing normally, he spoke calmly.

"I don't think the bartender would appreciate us very much for doing this in her room. Come to think of it, I should probably go tell her everything's settled now. She said she didn't wanna see you here unless you were partying with me. Heh…me…the party animal!" He chuckled and Refia couldn't help but join him. He gave her one more lingering sweet kiss before helping her off the massive bed and into her coat.

As they made their way down the stairs, a little boy came running up them. Once he was at the top he turned around.

"Mama said that you better fix everything. Oh, and you have to clean the mess you made, Mister."

Desch looked stupefied for a moment, before walking the rest of the way back to the main part of the bar.

As soon as she saw him, the bartender walked out from behind the bar, holding a broom and dustpan. She pushed them into his hands while he stood there, dumbfounded.

"You practically _threw_ one of my shot glasses on the floor earlier. I would've cleaned it, but if my boy saw me clean up after someone else, he'd think I'd clean up after him too. Sorry, Mister."

Desch looked from the broom to the dustpan then to Refia who was trying to hide her laughter behind her hand. She failed, though, and had to turn her whole body away from as she cackled. It became infectious and he couldn't stop himself from joining her as he made his way behind the bar where he'd thrown the glass. He carefully swept up the pieces of glass, turning every which way to see if the lights would glare off of any other pieces he'd missed. Once he was satisfied with his completed mission, he turned to the bartender.

"Hon, you better not let her get like that again. Or I may just be forced to hurt ya, ya hear me, hon? And you too, little missy. You come and tell Ol' Mama if this man gives you anymore grief."

Refia nodded, and Desch sighed. He looked to Refia, reaching for her hand. His fingers laced through her's as he looked into her eyes.

"Refia, if I _ever_ do anything to hurt you, please tell me first so I can make it up to you. Please don't tell her first. I wanna live to apologize."

Refia smiled wider, nodding to his request.

"But for now, you have to make it up to me for the past seven months." She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. Desch took her in his arms slowly, resting his cheek on her hair.

"I'll make everything up to you, I swear. I'll surprise you, I promise."

"You swear and you promise, Mister, But I don't see that gettin' ya anywhere. I wanna see it happen. Come on, now! Kiss and make up."

Desch turned his head from Refia to look to the older woman. He almost felt like telling her she was a mean old woman, but decided against it as he watched her crack her knuckles.

"Forgive me, Refia. When we get home, I'll make it all up to you."

She gulped, looking around the bar again. All the bar's patrons looked at her expectantly, some even motioning her to 'get on with it' and to not leave them waiting and wondering over her answer.

She looked back up to Desch's beautiful violet gaze. She found herself nodding and smiling.

"As if there was any doubt I'd say yes."

Desch's lips quickly curved in to a wide smile and wrapping his strong arms around her. They rested their foreheads together, the tips of their noses barely touching.

They heard someone clearing their voice behind Desch, and they both looked to the source of the noise. The woman who'd titled herself Ol' Mama was standing with her arms crossed. When neither seemed to understand the reason of her irritation, she rolled her eyes and made her way to them. She placed her hands behind both their heads and pushed them together.

"Get with the kissin', babes. I ain't gettin' any younger."

She finally let go once they'd started on their own, both smiling through the kiss.

Once everyone seemed to be satisfied, Refia pulled away to look at him.

"You said 'home'. Where exactly _is_ your home?"

Desch looked at her questioningly. "Wherever you take me. If you'd like, I'm sure I can find a place elsewhere so—"

"No! I—I mean. No. It's fine. I would love to have you at my house. I think my dad hates he only has a girl to talk to at home. I'm sure he would love to have someone to talk to."

The bartender smiled.

"What she _means_, sugar, is that she don't want ya goin' no where anymore unless she's there with ya."

Refia looked around Desch's shoulders to the woman.

"Miss, I never even caught your name."

"Why its Delilah, baby. Delilah Sherrim. My hubby's name is Cornelius, and my boy is Carek."

"Well, Miss Delilah, I have found that I love you. You're my new girlfriend." Refia said, smiling. Delilah clapped her hands together happily as she made her way to the couple. Arms outstretched, she seemed to bypass Desch to head straight for Refia.

"Honey, don't you hesitate to come see me." She turned to look at Desch after letting go of Refia.

"And sugar, I wanna see you two back here soon, ya hear? I wanna see you two holdin' hands and lovin' like there's no tomorrow." She placed a hand on Desch's face, cradling his cheek in a motherly fashion. "You just never know when life'll take what's dearest. You better hold it close and never let it go." He nodded, smiling.

"Well, Miss Delilah, I think we better get going. He's gotta start making up for lost time now."

Desch walked ahead of Refia, moving past Delilah to open the door. Once the ladies were done with their farewells, Refia made her way out the door, turning one last time to wave to Delilah.

"Thank you for everything, Miss Delilah. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, sugar. Just stay happy. And you better come see me!"

"Of course!"

--

Before the door had a chance to fully shut, another figure walked through it.

A tall, handsome blonde man with endless hazel depths. He came with a bouquet of daisies in his hand. He stopped in front of Delilah.

"Did you make some new friends, honey?"

Delilah nodded, smiling thoughtfully. She felt his rough hands come to rest on her cheeks and turn her face to his. His soft lips met her's and she sighed.

"Have I told you just how much you mean to me?" She asked, taking the daisies from his hand to smell them happily.

"You've told me tons of times, but I never get tired of hearin' it. Tell me again?"

Delilah smiled, her full lips tilting up beautifully.

"The world."

--

They began making their way to the harbor for the next ship to Kozus.

"Let's not do this, Refia. I have a better way to travel, and it's free."

Refia snorted, clenching his hand tighter in her's.

"And how pray tell are we gonna get a free ride?"

Desch placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her body towards the exit of town. She saw a large wooden ship waiting just a little ways outside the gates.

"The _Invincible_?! How in the _world_ did you manage that?!"

"I told Ingus of my troubles and what I was trying to do, and he said he could let me use it. He said it would be a whole lot cheaper, and I'd have privacy. He had me at cheap."

Refia giggled, lacing her hand through his as they made their way out of town. Once they were away from the night crowd that wondered around town, Refia cleared her throat.

"I…I really do…love you, you know?"

Desch smiled, bring their hands up so he could kiss the back of her's.

"I know. And I love hearing it. And for the record, I love you too."

Refia smiled, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. It felt so wonderful to have that off of her now.

Once they were inside the ship, she sat on one of the beds as he prepped the ship for flight. Once they were air born, she walked to stand next to him as they flew through the night skies.

"So what did you have planned for making it up to me?"

Desch smiled, but didn't take his eyes off the sky ahead.

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise. Then what good will it be?"

Refia huffed, playfully smacking him. He glanced to her from the corner of his eye.

"I promise, though, you'll love it. I have it _all_ planned out, and you won't see it coming. I swear."

Refia smiled. It had been a long time since anyone had surprised her with anything. She was suddenly anxious to see what it was.

"Can I get a hint at least?"

He shook his head.

"Nope."

They made it home safely, and were laughing as they talked about the adventure.

Since it was still dark, she knew her father would still be asleep. They crept in slowly, trying their hardest not to make any noise. When they both heard an echoing snore rumble through the house, they both relaxed. There was no way anyone who snored like that would wake up from smaller noises.

They made it to her room with no mishap.

"What exactly are you gonna sleep in? My dad's stuff won't fit you and I'm sure you don't want my stuff."

Desch shrugged looking at himself.

"I usually just sleep in my pants. No problem."

Refia nodded. She motioned him to leave the room while she changed for bed and he complied, shutting the door softly behind him.

As she was dressing, she thought the night over. It all seemed like a dream. He came back. And he'd been searching for her. She felt like she'd been spineless before, and that just wasn't like her. If she wanted something bad enough, she went for it. And God knows she wanted him more than anything in the world. She suddenly felt like she had her fire back. She was going to show him, damnit! He would know just how much she'd suffered, and he'd be sorry. She was a take charge kind of girl and it was about time she got her position as top dog back. He was first victim.

She threw the door open, startling him. He turned to her and smiled, looking her over but stopping once he saw her glaring eyes. He became scared.

"…What?"

She didn't say anything as her hands thrust out to grab the lapels of his jacket and pull him harshly back in to her room. The door slammed behind him, and suddenly he was thrown against it. He felt his head be pulled down, and felt her lips crash roughly against his own. He didn't waste a moment to kiss her back, but was confused about the change in her attitude. Wasn't she just dreamily happy just moments ago? She pulled away roughly.

"You're gonna pay for making me wait so long." She growled, a hand reaching behind his head to his ponytail. She gave a hard tug, pulling his head back and to the side to reveal the soft skin of his neck. She attacked without mercy. Her lips travelled across his neck, giving a too-harsh nibble here and there, sure to leave marks. His breath caught in his throat.

_What in the world changed so suddenly in her…?_

His thoughts left him as he felt her hands reach through his jacket to his bare chest. He let out a groan. He started to remove his arms from his sleeves, but she stopped him.

"Not until I say so."

He silently complied, nodding without thinking about it. Her hands ran over his bare chest, brushing his nipples and running along his stomach. He was suddenly too hot. He pushed her back from the door, clumsily sliding his arms from the sleeves. Orders be damned, he wanted her now. His jacket fell to the floor as he caught her face between his hands, letting his lips roughly massage her's, coaxing them open with his tongue. She greedily answered, her own lips opening to allow entry and exit at the same time. Their lips fought for dominance, but he won when he did just as she had done earlier, and pulled her head back by her hair.

Her neck and collarbone were open territory now, her pajama top slowly becoming more unbuttoned. His lips flitted across her skin, in too much of a rush to stay in one place too long.

He felt as though he were alive again. More alive then he had ever been, really. She was his elixir, and he wanted to drink until he was inebriated off her scent and her taste. She roughly grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. He squeezed, lifting her from the floor. She wrapped her legs around him, never losing contact with him.

He pressed her back against the wall roughly.

"Your own medicine." He said, voice dark and rough.

Another tug on his hair, and he was looking in to her eyes. Though they were normally calm, now they were fire lit ambers that burned. Just like his entire body right now. He made his way back to her neck, sucking and nibbling then letting his tongue roam free over her skin.

Unfortunately for them, another loud snore broke through their heat and through the thin walls of her room. They both froze, looking panicked. Then they laughed. He didn't release her as he carried her back to the bed, pulling away the covers and setting her in them. He watched her scoot aside to make room. He raised an eyebrow. She nodded, smiling.

He sat on the edge to remove his boots, unlacing them, and quietly placing them on the floor. His socks went next. He was sharing a bed tonight, so that extra article of clothing wouldn't be needed. He turned to see her buttoning to next to last button on her top.

"I didn't…tear any off did I?"

She giggled softly, shaking her head.

"No, but I didn't bite too hard did I?"

He grinned at her. "Nothing I didn't like."

She smiled, a blush rising at the memory of what had just happened.

"If that's what all our moments are gonna be like, I can't wait until we're alone."

She almost choked at the implication. He chuckled, lying next to her on his side. He reached an arm out to her, pulling her closer.

"You're so beautiful." He said, stroking her cheek as they looked in to each other's eyes. She blushed as she hid her face in his chest. He grinned at the top of her head.

"What is it? Don't like compliments?"

She shook her head, and he faintly heard some mumbling.

"Its not that I don't like them, I just don't get them that often."

Desch placed a kiss on her hair, his hand trying to coax her face out of hiding. She reluctantly complied. He placed a deep soft kiss on her lips, pulling the covers up further and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm kind of glad we stopped when we did." She exclaimed.

"Oh? Why is that?"

She grinned, her eyes closing as she rested her head against his chest.

"I'd hate to have to explain to my dad where all the clothes came from that were on the floor. I love you too much to see you die so soon."

Desch smiled then paled.

"What about me being in the same bed?"

Refia shook her head.

"Only your jacket is on the floor. There aren't any other loose clothes lying out, so we're safe."

Refia yawned, which made Desch yawn as well.

"I'm so sleepy…" She yawned again. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Go to sleep, my dear. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Refia smiled before closing her eyes. Desch followed in suit, and tightened his hold on her form.

_Just to remind myself_, he thought.

"I'm so…glad…you found…me." She mumbled sleepily.

He smiled in to her hair.

_Me too, my darling. Me too._


End file.
